After These Messages
|image = 526 Welcome to My Life (3).jpg |band = Shauna Marie Washington, Britain Wesley Smith and Michael Evans |dance = Welcome to My Life |album = Urban Pop Vol. 1 |released = |genre = Pop, R&B |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 3:33 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Shauna Marie Washington, Britain Wesley Smith and Michael Evans. It was used for Kendall's solo "Welcome to My Life" in Where in the World Is Abby Lee Miller? Lyrics Being on TV used to seem like such a great thing But I now realize that it's my life that they're watching My good days, bad days (they get to see it all) The ratings go up when wanna watch me stumble and fall I cry and yes I make mistakes That's fine (I smile) Because I know I'll be alright No scripts, no stunts This is the real life So sit tight and welcome to my life I'm living my life out on this TV screen Seems like everyone's waiting to watch and see me scream But I gotta fake a smile It might take a while So I guess you gotta wait and see what happens After these messages After these messages And we back yea On this episode watch it all unfold In the blogs people talk Why she just explode Honestly I don't know Guess that's what they're waiting for They go goo goo gaga over drama I got cameras to my left Cameras to my right You see every last breath You watch every good night They don't know how long we slept But they show how long we fight Welcome to my life I'm living my life out on this TV screen Seems like everyone's waiting to watch and see me scream But I gotta fake a smile It might take a while So I guess you gotta wait and see what happens After these messages After these messages And we back yea You know they've been counting To the season finale And I am barely hanging on to my sanity This life chose me and now I see That you can't escape the scrutiny This is reality I'm living my life out on this TV screen Seems like everyone's waiting to watch and see me scream But I gotta fake a smile It might take a while So I guess you gotta wait and see what happens After these messages I guess you gotta wait and see After these messages Stay tuned, stay tuned And we back yea Guess you gotta wait and see After these messages Video Gallery Full solo from the audience Solo from broadcast Gallery 526 Welcome to My Life (1).jpg 526 Welcome to My Life (2).jpg 526 Welcome to My Life (4).jpg 526 Welcome to My Life (5).jpg Category:Songs by Shauna Marie Washington Category:Songs by Britain Wesley Smith Category:Songs by Michael Evans Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Kendall Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Where in the World Is Abby Lee Miller? Category:Pop Category:R&B